


By the Light of the Moon

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental summoning, Alternate Universe - Magic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, magic!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex had been scrying with sea water all his life. Or close enough that it didn’t matter. When he came to Samwell, he’d brought a jug of water that he’d collected himself and he refilled it whenever he went home. It was fine for checking up on his family, making sure they were safe.The problem was when he started to realize that he needed to keep an eye on his defensive partner as well. He’d never met someone so adept at hurting himself in a myriad of minor ways. He’d never felt more frustrated that his powers were linked to water and the ocean.He could save Nursey from drowning with barely a thought, but what good were farsight and the ability to move water when they were miles inland? For the first time, he wished that he had control over air or telekinesis. Something that would allow him to cushion Nursey’s falls and direct him around dangers.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> [draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) asked:
> 
> Hrm. Ask/haunt/value. The usual pair of idiots. Magic AU? Not literal haunting, more the watch-over-from-a-safe-distance?
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "Get me" or "haunt me" please, any characters!
> 
> [From this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/181357538555/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt)
> 
> Leave a “Get Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.  
> Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]  
> Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.

Dex had been scrying with sea water all his life. Or close enough that it didn’t matter. When he came to Samwell, he’d brought a jug of water that he’d collected himself and he refilled it whenever he went home. It was fine for checking up on his family, making sure they were safe.

The problem was when he started to realize that he needed to keep an eye on his defensive partner as well. He’d never met someone so adept at hurting himself in a myriad of minor ways. He’d never felt more frustrated that his powers were linked to water and the ocean.

He could save Nursey from drowning with barely a thought, but what good were farsight and the ability to move water when they were miles inland? For the first time, he wished that he had control over air or telekinesis. Something that would allow him to cushion Nursey’s falls and direct him around dangers.

Instead he was stuck with watching through a bowl of water and making minor adjustments to make daily life a bit easier for Nursey. If the humidity was bothering Nursey’s hair, Dex dried that bit of air out a tad. If Nursey complained about his skin feeling dry, Dex was a humidifier just for Nursey’s skin. It only took a few months before Dex figured out Nursey’s preferred humidity range. Keeping it there when he was with Nursey was no problem, but it took a bit more work to get the adjustment to follow Nursey even when Dex wasn’t with him.

By the spring of their sophomore year, Dex was scrying Nursey near constantly when they weren’t together or in class. He gave him privacy of course. If he realized that Nursey was in the bathroom, or indisposed in some way, or if he had someone over, Dex scattered the water immediately. He wasn’t a voyeur. He just wanted to watch over Nursey.

So, sometimes, he’d just pull out his big scrying bowl and watch Nursey through farsight while he did his homework. It was never anything interesting really. Nursey was usually working on his own homework, reading and highlighting passages, taking notes, typing at his laptop. The most interesting thing Dex learned from this was how frequently Nursey went off diet plan by ordering in.

When there was a knock on Nursey’s door on a Thursday evening, Dex assumed it was another delivery. When Nursey let a guy in and they started kissing, Dex threw the water in the bowl onto the floor. It wasn’t the first time Nursey had had a guy over, so it’s not like Dex was shocked that his friend and line partner wasn’t straight. He just really didn’t want to see Nursey kissing anyone.

Unfortunately, that was the last of his sea water. He didn’t realize it until he was nearly ready to go to bed, already in his sleep pants and a tank, and felt the need for one quick check in on Nursey. If he didn’t make sure Nursey was ok before he went to bed, he tended to have awful nightmares, and he had a test the next day that he really needed to be rested for.

Tap water wouldn’t work, he’d tried that once in middle school when he was too lazy to go down to the shore. Which left only one real option on the Samwell campus.

Dex didn’t mean to scry by moonlight in the Pond itself. He’d just been kneeling down to fill the jug and thought of Nursey and the magic came so easily now that it just sort of happened. When he saw Nursey laid out on the ground of his dorm, unmoving, the magic welled up again without thought.

His ma had always warned him against scrying by moonlight.

“The moon pulls the tides, it will pull a person too.”

He hadn’t ever considered the meaning of those words until Nursey splashed into the water at his feet.

If he’d thought about it at all, he’d have thought that it would send him to Nursey. That’s certainly what he’d been feeling at the time, the need to go to Nursey and make sure he was ok. But on reflection, his ma had said “pull” so it made sense that the magic pulled Nursey to him.

Dex shook his head and forced himself to stop contemplating the intricacies of magic and pay attention to the situation in front of him. Which was a spluttering, flailing, apparently unhurt Nursey shivering and coughing up Pond water. Dex moved his hands easily to help pull the water from Nursey’s throat. He hadn’t breathed any in, luckily, though Dex could have helped with that as well.

Instead, he grabbed onto Nursey’s arms, and helped him onto the shore, trying to subtly use his magic to pull the water out of Nursey’s clothes and off his skin.

“What the fuck just happened? Poindexter?” Nursey looked at him blearily, clearly confused at his sudden swim. His teeth were still chattering.

Dex sighed. What was the point of hiding his magic from Nursey when he’d just pulled him across campus with it? He gave up the pretense of a slow drying and made a sweeping gesture to pull all the Pond water way from Nursey and back into the Pond. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I guess that’s why my ma warned against scrying in moonlight.”

Nursey blinked at him and shivered again. Dex pulled off his flannel and handed it to Nursey, who put it on without a word.

“We should go. It’s still too cold to be out here without proper jackets.”

“I don’t have my ID or my keys. I was in my room.”

Dex glanced at Nursey again. “Right. Of course. Sorry. I was just worried because you were on the ground and you weren’t moving. You fall a lot. Maybe you’d hit your head.”

“I dropped my pen. The dip pen…” He trailed off, but Dex knew which pen he meant. He’d given it to Nursey for his birthday a few weeks before. “I like to use it for poetry, but I dropped it and it rolled under my bed. So I got down to get it.”

“You weren’t moving, Nurse.”

“Well, I had a lot of emotions and once I was down there, laying on the floor seemed like the thing to do for a bit.” Nursey stopped walking suddenly. It took Dex a few steps to realize and turn around to check on him. Nursey was staring at him with narrowed eyes. “How do you know I was on the floor? What did you mean by scrying? Were you spying on me?”

Dex felt his face heat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not, really? I just, look in on you sometimes to see if you’re ok. You’re a walking disaster area, after all.”

“How often do you do this?”

“Not, not often.” Dex scratched behind his ear and focused on a flowerbed just off the path. It looked like they’d planted some pansies recently but he couldn’t tell what colors in the dim light.

“How often, Dex?”

“A couple times a day, usually. Like, when I’m working on homework maybe, or before I go to bed. To make sure you’re ok.”

“Wait, do you worry about me?” Nursey’s tone took on an undercurrent of glee and Dex braced himself for the incoming chirps.

“Wait, did you spy on me earlier, or was this the first time tonight?” Nursey’s eyes widened with the thought.

“I scried you earlier. When the guy came over, I scattered the water. That’s actually why I’m out here in the cold and accidentally scried you in the moonlight. I don’t fucking watch you hook up or whatever. Don’t worry. Just because I care about my line partner doesn’t mean I’m a pervert or whatever.” Dex turned and started marching back to the dorms again.

Nursey hurried to catch up, but stayed quiet the rest of the way until they were back in Dex’s dorm.

“Can I borrow something to sleep in? These clothes are dry, but they still smell like Pond.”

“Huh? Yeah. Of course.” Dex pulled out a clean shirt and pair of sweatpants and handed them over. He dug around in his closet until he found the travel pillow and blanket that he used on roadies and then plopped onto the floor and tried to get comfortable.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep.” Dex made it a point of pulling the blanket over his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Get off the floor. We can share the bed.”

“I’m not going to share a bed with you, Nurse. The floor is fine for me and you won’t have to worry about what to say to whatever his name is.”

“See, that’s the thing. I, uh, don’t know his name either. I’m certainly not going to worry about what a Gindr hookup would think about me sharing a bed with my line partner. And I really don’t think he’d care anyway since I kicked him out after about five minutes when I realized that I couldn’t stop thinking about my line partner.”

Dex turned and looked at Nursey.

“So, unless I’ve completely misread what would possess a person to check in on me every day just to make sure I’m ok, please get in the bed. If I have misread it, I’ll go to the Haus and crash on the couch or something for the night. But I know you have an exam and I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor of your own dorm.” Nursey was staring at him, but he seemed sincere, no hint of a chirp in his expression.

Dex sighed and got off the floor and into the bed, not complaining when Nursey curled around him. He’d always figured that he’d be the big spoon, but this felt nice too.

Once the lights were off and everything was quiet, he relaxed a bit into the warmth of Nursey’s chest. “I think I like you. More than just line partners and friends. Rather, in addition to. I think maybe I love you.”

“Yeah, Dexy. That’s what I suspected.” Nursey nuzzled closer, his nose rubbing just behind Dex’s ear. “I love you, too.”

Dex smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
